the vampire prince and i
by vampgirl08
Summary: this sory is my first oh hear i thought i would just try it out anyway my sory is about a girl and a vampire prince .... i wont say to much so you can read it for your self


We all gathered in one room. The room was large, well dressed most of the windows where open to let in the night air by the smell of it the room had not been used for a long time. We were all waiting for the prince. Then as the wind outside grow colder he appeared in the door way the talk which had filled the room stopped.

"You're late!" I said over the cold silence which had covered the room. Before anyone could say or do anything I was pinned to the wall across from the door.

"What is it to you, I am not late (he turned to the rest of the room) you are all just hear early" he said letting go of me I dropped to the floor landing on my feet I turned to face him.

"You know me too well Leon! You know i would never attack you! " I said hugging him

"Yes I do but that does not mean I would never _attack you!_ " he said smiling at me. We had been friends for a long time. I met Leon for the first time two years after I was blooded. Where close friends.

For the rest of the night Leon had things to do so I left him to it. As I was walking back to my room about three hours later, Nat (my best mate) came running after me.

"Leon wants to see you!"She said she was that existed she could not stop herself from smiling.

"Ok where is he?" I asked taking note of how existed she was.

"He's in the left hall waiting for you!" she said pushing me up the stairs to the hall. I had learnt that Leon was to become king and As I walked in I could hear the lords of the vampires talking with Prince about his chosen wife.

"Claire there you are "Leon said as I walked in braking the loud talk which had filled the room in to whispers. I walked across the room to him.

"Claire I have something to ask you" he said moving close to me so that we were now only centre meters apart. My eyes couldn't leave his it was like he was holding my gaze against my will.

"Will you marry me?" Leon asked taking my hand and getting a ring out of his pocket. I was so stund I could not speak then after a long silence I managed to say something

"errm ........ well........yes" Leon was smiling happily at me raising to his feet, he throw his arms around me and hugged me as trite as he could (without breaking every bone in my body) when he finally let go talking my left hand (after putting the ring on it) he pulled me out of the hall and down the corridor in to a large room filled full of vampires. He screamed at the top of his voice "she said yes!" most of the vampires in the room began to cheer patting Leon on the back and telling him how he was never to let me go! As the happiness died down I started to think how much Leon had changed.

It had been years since I had last seen him. He was not a kid anymore he was a worrier now and a fitting king. The way he had acted when I had spoken to him was frightening. He would have just laughed it off or said something in reply not pin me against the wall! It was like it wasn't him at all but maybe i was just hanging on to the past , Later that night as we walked back to his room I decided to ask him about it.

"It was nothing I wanted to surprise you, show you how much I had changed, that I'm not a kid any more..... I can protect and everyone in this kingdom " he said.

"Well you did surprise me.... and I can see what you are talking about but...ok I trust you whatever happens out in the war, you changed I can see that now." I said Resting my head on his shoulder as we walked but no matter what I told myself I couldn't stop thinking that this _change_ wasn't for the better.

It didt take long for the news to reach Leon _mates_ all of which were generals in the vampire army. From the way they talked i could tell they weren't happy about Leon choosing me to be queen but they said nothing to him about it, burying the news in the affairs of the war. They spent many hours talking about war until they came to talk about me again. Danny one of leon, s close _mates_ was the first of them to challenge the princes decision.

"I just don't understand sir why her there are so many girls you could have chosen that have more experience at things like being queen?" Danny said taking care not to upset the prince.

"Simple" he said a smile growing on his lips "because I love her!" raping his arms around my wasted he stood up.

"We have a wedding to attend to all talk of war stops here until after!" Leon said then he began to lightly kiss the side of my neck.

"But sir we can't just stop the war because of .... Well this!" Danny said jumping to his feet. His face was staring to go red as he stormed out of the room before any of us could say another word.

"What's up with him?" Leon said looking up only now from my neck after Danny had walked out.

"Forgive him my lord he is troubled by the war and .... " The general who spoke now was not one I knew the name of.

"Resent changes "he said darkly looking over at me.

I did not know what he meant by that but I was not about to find out as they all said their goodbyes and left, for the first time that night I was alone with Leon

Leon smirked down at me (he was a least two feet taller)

"So what do you think then?" he asked leading me over to a large couch in the corner of the room.

"Err what about? " I asked looking up at him, Leon side and sat down.

"About everything, about me being king and wanting you as my queen? "He said sitting down and gesturing me to sit down with him.

As I sat down I answered his question.

"Well I always knew you would be king and as for you wanting me as your queen I cant think why but I'm well still shocked about it but if that's what you want then I will gladly be queen if you think the people will want me as there queen"

He smirked and put a protective arm around my wasted

"If I love you then I'm shore they will, and anyway most of the towns people know and love you " he said kissing the top of my head.


End file.
